


A Blazing

by legendsbigandsmall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Article Style Elements, Gen, Original Mythology, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsbigandsmall/pseuds/legendsbigandsmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official term for a gathering of phoenixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blazing

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song 'Apple Pie' by Cameron the Public. I first heard it in season 3 of Teen Wolf and, when listening to it in full on youtube, this image just popped into my head. I've been wanting to write a piece on the song for a year or so now so here we go.  
> You can hear the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVnfozW0B1k - I would suggest listening to it. The work will be easier to understand if you get the tempo context, etc.

One would think that a gathering of phoenixes would be harmonious, lovely and warm; all the greatest stereotypes of the species, and truly… it is not. A blazing is quite like how it is described, a seemingly-senseless orange cloud that is really a huge group of phoenixes flying close together in all different directions, blazing like a second sun.

Commonly found above volcanoes – and generally causing said volcano to erupt – blazings are hazardous for humans. Not only do they cause volcanic eruptions, the landing and taking-off of the phoenixes damages the soil. Their cries, known for being melodious, clash with each other to create a brutal sound like several orchestras going to war with each with their sound acting as weapons.

However, that all being said, they are truly magnificent events. At some point in the proceedings, usually somewhere between the twenty-to-thirty-hour-mark, the blazing becomes more structured and the true song of the phoenixes comes to light. They dance in the air to the tune of their song in beautiful patterns and heart-stopping acts of aerial daring which have long been a favoured subject for artists. Many different science, nature, photography, etc. companies, such as magazines or TV networks, send photographers and reporters to capture the event and report back. This, however, is a risky manoeuvre as when the phoenixes organize themselves is usually when the volcano erupts. Many, many, many have died trying to capture the beauty of these events. Governments have tried to enforce bans on humans going near the events but many do not succeed.

 

The phoenixes had gathered in circles of around twenty and they created a giant column, as each circle was floating above the other. Those of the circle on the ground had taken a human appearance, as to not as scorch the ground as much, but the grass still withered and smoked under their bare feet, smouldering, on the edge of catching fire. In the centre of this circle the current-chosen-speaker-singer stood, getting ready to lead the blazing in its song.

The flapping of their burning wings made a constant clapping sound in the sky which the human-skin-wrapped-phoenixes followed with their right feet. And the song started. As the singer-speaker sung about various things, the others punctuated xer song with a regular, short cry - a burst of noise, of wearehere, meant to call the attention of all to their blazing-song. And then the blazing roared yelled cried wailed clamoured howled screamedshoutedscreeched out to the world in a blaze of noisesoundsong that was beyond any human comprehension but those who understood it knew that it meant wearepowerful wechallengeyouworldfightusand _weshallcrushyou_. And again the song grew quieter, the clapping of wings and the stomping of feet setting a rhythm matched by the bursts of **hey** wearehere-seeus **hearus**. The song slowed but then again came the all-consuming comeandgetus- _youwillneverbeabletobeatus_. But this time is did not stop, it kept going going going as the volcano behind them beside them in them from which they had been born burst forth and joined them in their open challenge. The fire-mountain roared with the phoenixes and as xe opened xer great mouth to bellow xer own challenge to the world the phoenixes separated, spiralling around the ash dust rocks smoke the mighty behemoth threw into the world. The circle on the ground shed their human skin leapt into the air on freed wings and their song was joyous as comecome **come** -faceus _fightus_ -letusshowyouhowworthlessyouarenexttous. The singer-speaker started a new verse and screamshoutscreechyellroarbellow guided them in their dance as they flew through the air, through the smoke and ash and dust – filling their fire-bones with energy live weare **phoenixes** wewerethefirst wearehere comeandgetusworld _comeandgetus_!

**Author's Note:**

> (a) Blazing: The official term for a gathering of phoenixes. In the same vein, a group of phoenixes, either travelling or living together, is called a ‘fireplace’.
> 
> The phoenixes, much like nogitsune, have their own gender-neutral pronouns. In this case, they are xe [he], xer [his] and xet [him].


End file.
